


Boyd Crackshell-Cabrera-Gearloose and the Complete and Total Accident

by YukiDWinters



Series: DuckSchemes [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Can be read on it's own, Dewey sometimes knows things, Fluff, M/M, Read the first story to understand the last line, Romance, cheesy stuff, other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Boyd Crackshell-Cabrera-Gearloose has to deal with his crush on Huey Duck sometime. He just wasn't expecting pie alone with it.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: DuckSchemes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Boyd Crackshell-Cabrera-Gearloose and the Complete and Total Accident

Fenton and Boyd Crackshell-Cabrera-Gearloose slowly walked into the lab. Fenton was tired after a long day of fighting villains and patrolling the city of Duckburg. Boyd was dreading returning knowing who was there.

“You did really good today, mijo,” Fenton reached up to pat his head. Ever since Boyd had been reunited with Gyro Gearloose, Gyro had been attempting to help Boyd make his programming and his body better suited to grow with his “age” and stay with his friends. However, Boyd had made it so that his height took more after Gyro, which created a problem when Fenton wanted to show physical affection towards his son.

Boyd shrunk a little, so Fenton’s hand could reach, and smiled, “Thanks, dad. But I think I might need to try and work on-”

“Ah!’ Fenton held a finger up, “No thinking!” he wrapped his arm around Boyd, “You did good today! You managed to not only stop the Beagle Boys from robbing another bank and stop a fire,” Fenton squeezed him, “but you also helped a lady cross the street, cheered up a crying kid, and helped your old dad here remember that we need to buy groceries tonight!” Fenton smiled, “Enjoy your victories, mijo! There is time to think about changing and improving later!”

Boyd gave a small laugh and leaned in, “Okay, Dad.”

“Good!” Fenton laughed, “Now,” he looked towards the door, “I need to explain to your father how I broke the suit this time.” He gave a small shudder.

Boyd laughed, “It will definitely be interesting to watch you have to explain that you accidently ended up ripping an arm off and made a three-year-old cry.”

Fenton let out a sigh and Boyd shook his head. He looked towards the door and let out a sigh of his own. He could do this. He could do this. He could-

“Boyd! You’re back!” The doors to the lab had opened and revealed none of then Huey Duck, his best friend, partner-in-crime, and definitely not a secret crush if the way the other Duck siblings looked at him was any determination.

“Huey!” Boyd's smile became wobbly and crooked and all his systems to be short circuiting, even though a simple diagnostic test quickly came back saying nothing was wrong with him. “Hey!” 

Fenton smirked as he moved past Boyd, “Hey Huey!”

“Hey Fenton!” Huey smiled, “How was patrol?”

“It went pretty well!” Fenton said dragging the suit towards its storage unit, “Boyd there successfully stopped a bank robbery and fire, and managed to make a three-year-old stop crying!”

Huey turned, “Wow! Really?”

Boyd blushed, “Dad helped out a lot, so it wasn’t just me.”

Huey shook his head, “You still did it though! You have to start giving yourself more credit!”

“I don’t-”

“FENTON!” a shout came from the back, “What the hell did you do to my suit?”

“Oh no,” Fenton whispered, catching the teens attention.

Boyd started snickering, and Huey gave him a look. Boyd looked over to where Gyro was talking to Fenton about the damages to the suit, “Dad accidently broke off the arm of the suit and that’s why the kid was crying.”

Huey snorted and they watched the scene unfold.

“How many times have I told you to be careful with the suit!” Gyro yelled, gesturing wildly.

“Everytime I take it out, mi amor,” Fenton blushed.

“And why is this the seventh time this year that limbs are missing?”

“It was an accident, mi amor,” Fenton pleaded.

“And how many times do I tell you to stop using cute pet names everytime you break the suit to get on my good side?” Gyro glared, a light blush barely touching his cheek.

“Everytime the suit has issues,” Fenton smiled, “mi amor.”

Gyro sighed and lifted a hand to head, “I just want you to be safe.”

“I know, mi amor,” Fenton wrapped his arms around him and kissed him lightly, “I manage to come back every time, all limbs intact.”

Gyro allowed the affection and slowly wrapped his own arms around Fenton, “I know.”

Boyd and Huey looked on as the two began to discuss what all had happened in depth. “Your parents are adorable,” Huey nudged as the two turned towards each other.

Boyd smiled, “They are pretty in love. Feels like they always have been.”

Huey laughed, “They pretty much have though they didn’t admit until the Operation Date Night.”

Boyd laughed, “That was definitely a while ago,” he looked down at Huey, “but it was so much fun. We made a pretty good team.”

“I still think we do,” Huey looked down for a brief moment. The two stood silent for a few seconds, Boyd blushing and Huey avoiding his eyes. Huey cleared his throat, “Anyway.”

“Anyway,” Boyd shook his head, “How was working in the lab today with Father?”

The two started walking towards Huey's small makeshift lab table, “It was actually pretty fun. Gyro and I managed to-”

“Look out!” came a sharp cry from behind them. Boyd looked quickly to see an object flying towards Huey and shot towards him. He jumped and pushed him out of the way only to get hit with the flying projectile himself.

Boyd landed on the ground in front of Huey and quickly began to check him over, “Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you alright? You didn’t get hit! That’s good, but-”

He stopped when he noticed Huey start to shake and then quickly he began to cover his beak, until he could no longer contain his laughter.

Boyd looked on confused, “What?”

Huey reached over into his backpack that was next to him and pulled out a small mirror for Boyd to look in. Oh no. He was covered in-

“Pie?” Boyd questioned and looked at his parents. The two quickly looked away and appeared to be whistling and pretending not to have witnessed the scene.

Huey quickly also got out some wipes, “I’m so sorry Boyd! I need to find a way to make this up to you for saving me!”

“No! The pie got thrown in my lab! I should-”

“How about a date?” Huey smiled, “Friday? At 6?”

“A...date?” Boyd’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” Huey gave a small smile and looked down shyly.

“Wi-with me?”

“Yes.”

“Ummmm…,” Boyd looked over to his parents who were nodding frantically, “Yes! Yes!” Boyd smiled, “I would love to go on a date with you!”

The two boys came together for a hug and Huey smiled and gave a thumbs up to Fenton and Gyro who were doing a small happy dance. Huey laughed and hugged Boyd tighter. Operation Dewey sometimes knows what he’s doing is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Dewey could use a win XD I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! My next one is for Gyro and Fenton and seeing exactly what Operation Date Night was!


End file.
